falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Nuka Cola Quantum (Fallout 4)
}} ヌカ・コーラ クアンタムは''Fallout 4に登場する飲食料アイテムです。 Background Characteristics このコーラは放射性同位元素『ストロンチウム - 90』を使用しているため、液体が青く発光している 他のヌカ・コーラ系同様、New Vegas以前のデザインから変更され、核爆弾やロケットのような形状に変更されています。また、ラベルデザインも旧作から変更されました。 Variants Locations * Breakheart Banks one can be found in the scout tower to the east of the main building in a television stand. * Cambridge Polymer Labs one is a Nuka Cola fridge in the break room. * Chestnut Hillock Reservoir one is being held by a skeleton in a bathtub on the east shore by a building with a fireplace. * Corvega assembly plant one is behind the Nuka Cola vendor in the entrance area. * Concord one can be found in the Northwest house in the refrigerator on the first floor. * Diamond City two can be found on the counter of Power Noodles, one is in Polly’s house on an end table, two are on a table inside the Cooke residence, one is on a shelf next to Sheng Kawolski at his shop, and two more can be found in the hidden room of Kellogg's house. * Drumlin Diner one can be found as soon as you walk into the diner to your left, and a second is inside the bus on the elevated highway almost directly to the south. * Egret Tours Marina one can be found in the diner at the end of the pier. * Federal ration stockpile three are inside: two are on the shelves with the prewar foods, and the third is on a dresser in Red Tourette’s room further back into the area. * Fort Hagen hangar one is in the generator room next to a terminal. * Four Leaf fishpacking plant one is in a room at the top floor in the northwest corner, near the door to the chem lab. * Fraternal Post 115 one is in the room across from Dead Eye on a shelf. * Goodneighbor one is behind the bar inside The Third Rail. * Gunners plaza one is on the first floor in a blue crate on a bench, next to the elevator. * Gwinnett brewery one is behind the plywood in the reception area. * HalluciGen, Inc. one is in the southeast basement, in the same room as the Gunner commander. * Irish Pride Industries shipyard one is on the table when coming in from the eastern entrance. * Layton Towers one is on the bottom floor next to the entrance/exit. * Lexington one is on a small area of highway just outside the city at the front of a bus near the driver’s skeleton. This highway is traversed during the quest Tradecraft, when the Sole Survivor meets Deacon to lead them to the “Tourist”. * Malden Center one can be found past the south end of the eastern track, next to a Fat Man. * Mahkra Fishpacking one is in the back of the blue trailer in the middle of the factory, in a crate next to a dead body beside a live frag mine. * Mass Pike Tunnel West two are at the south side’s wooden structure, under a metallic end table. * Med-Tek Research one is on a table in an office on the top floor. * Medical Center metro one is just down the stairs in a basket next to a vending machine, and a second can be found in a stroller in the gentleman’s bathroom. * Milton General hospital one is in the basement next to a broken terminal, in a narrow computer-filled room just above the morgue. * Old Corner bookstore one can be found in an enamel bucket by the front counter. * Park Street station one is at the end of the tracks in a pile of rubble, being held by a skeleton. * Peabody house one is inside the fridge located in the living room. It must be stolen even if the related quest, Kid in a Fridge, has been completed. * Pickman Gallery two can be found in a box on a pipe bridge in the underground tunnels. * Quincy ruins one can be found next to Clint’s terminal on the highway above the ruins. * Quincy Quarries one is on top of a wooden target practice plank on the east end of the irradiated pool of water. * Ruined radio tower one is in the shack’s fridge. * Settlements up to three can be sold by food and drink vendors, most notable in level 3 restaurants. * Spectacle Island two are in a broken fridge in a wrecked underwater house just off the southwest coast. * Starlight Drive In one can be found inside the locked storage room behind the screen. * Super Duper Mart two can be found in the big round grocery stands through the right doorway off the front entrance. * The Institute one is in Allie Filmore’s quarters. * The Mechanist's lair three are within the building: one is in a crate after the fourth gate, a second is on the raised left side when the ramp goes down by Jangles the Moon Monkey and a cymbal monkey playing video games, and the third is in the room with the assembly lines. * The Prydwen one is on the main deck, lower catwalk. * The Shamrock Taphouse two are on the shelf in the large double-door storage room behind the bar. * Ticonderoga two can be found under the stairs, three floors down from the entrance. * Vault-Tec lunchboxes will rarely give them. * Weatherby Savings & Loan one can be found in a refrigerator on the second floor of an abandoned building directly across the street. * West Everett Estates one is inside a fridge near the recording computer, and a second is in a box on the bunker’s table. * Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ one is under a chair in the cinema room on the third floor, near the collapsed lobby. * Yangtze one is next to the bunk of a dead crew member in the crew quarters. Notes * ''Fallout 3や''Fallout: New Vegasと違い、使用時にHPも回復します。 * Buddyの中にヌカ・コーラ クアンタムを入れると、冷えたヌカ・コーラ クアンタムに変化します。 * 海外版Fallout4発売日と同日、Jones Soda 社よりヌカ・コーラ クアンタムが、一部店舗限定で販売された。''Jones Berry Lemonade Sodaのラベルをヌカ・コーラ クアンタム風にしたもので、E3 2008のプロモーションアイテムとして配布されたヌカ・コーラに続いて、2回目の実物化です。 * Fallout 3とは違い、他の食品同様ゲーム内で一定期間経つと再設置され、再取得できるようになっています。 Behind the scenes * A real life version of Nuka Cola Quantum was made by the Jones Soda Company and was sold in limited quantities at Target stores in the US on the day Fallout 4 was released. However, it was merely repackaged bottles of Jones' existing Berry Lemonade. This marks the second time a real life form of Nuka Cola was produced. Gallery FO4 Mass Pike Tunnel West quantums.jpg|Mass Pike Tunnel West References Category:Fallout 4 consumables Category:Nuka-Cola en:Nuka-Cola Quantum (Fallout 4) fr:Nuka-Cola Quantum (Fallout 4) pl:Nuka-Cola Quantum (Fallout 4) ru:Квантовая Ядер-Кола (Fallout 4) uk:Квантова Ядер-Кола (Fallout 4)